Journey to the Past
by Yokihana
Summary: Trunks is eighteen years old and has been feeling depressed until his mothers Time Machine brings back Pan from the future. This is an AU, Gohan and Videl aren't Pan's parents, Goten is. TrunksXPan
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: You'll notice I changed a few things in the Dragonballz storyline. Gohan doesn't get together with Videl; however Goten marries and has Pan. (A/U). She's born when he is 20 (Trunks 21). Pan has a slightly different personality of course because of Gotens laid back personality and his wife.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One-Problems in Brief House**

Trunks flopped onto his bed. He had graduated from college and immediately his mother had enrolled him to be the successful heir to Capsule Corp. His day had become routine, waking up at 5:00am sharp by his father to do training. Just in case some threat to the world came again, then at 8:00am he was working in the office with his mother then there were board meetings and more paperwork. When he got home at 6:00 or later he was exhausted and miserable.

Trunks cellphone began ringing and he checked the caller Id; Goten. Goten was still in high school and having love problems with his off again, on again girlfriend Reiko. With a diluted sigh, Trunks answered the phone,

"What's up?"

"Reiko broke up with me, it's for good."

Trunks didn't respond, he didn't have the energy for his best friends love problems when he didn't have a girlfriend himself.

"I got a date with this new girl, you remember Kakyo?"

"Uh…yeah" Trunks lied.

"Yeah, so, I'll have to cancel our spar tomorrow"

"Alright, have fun." Trunks said

"Okay man, we'll spar soon though, bye."

"Bye" Trunks hung up the phone and began changing into his sleepwear. Goten and him had always been the popular guys that every girl wanted to date. But several dates and girlfriends later, he hadn't found a girl worth dating. He was only eighteen and already starting to feel pressure to settle down from Bulma, _though she didn't marry father until she was thirty_. Trunks thought ironically before slipping under the covers and falling asleep.

A large crash woke him up followed by footsteps from his mother,

"Trunks come down stairs now!"

Trunks looked at his clock groggily, "Mom, its 2:35 in the morning."

Bulma reached out and grabbed her son by the ear, "March!" Trunks reluctantly followed her in only his boxers and a white shirt. Bulma led him to the lab where she had been experimenting on some sort of time compressor. Bulma turned and whispered to Trunks at the bottom of the steps.

"I turned on the machine to test it, and instead of making me younger, some black haired teenager popped out, she looks so much like chi-chi did!"

Trunks yawned and peeked through the door. Sure enough, a girl with black hair and dark eyes was wandering around the room casually, unaware that they were watching her.

"So, who is she?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know…but she called me Bulma." She started, "I was alarmed."

Trunks sighed and opened the door and met the girl in the middle of the room. The girl stopped for a moment and looked at him before saying softly, "Trunks-san?"

Trunks and Bulma were taken back and Bulma spoke again first, "How do you know Trunks?"

"Because he's your son, Bulma, just like Vegeta is his father."

Trunks looked at his mother, "What's your name?"

"Pan, but how did I end up here?" Pan said curiously.

"I'm sorry…my machine brought you here." Bulma apologized.

"Don't be sorry, now is a better time than the future." Pan looked at Trunks and stuttered, "I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself."

Trunks took note of the girl, she looked to be about 14 and something was oddly familiar about the aura…but that aura it couldn't be.

"My name is Pan, I'm fourteen years old and champion in the junior vision of martial arts, my mother is Ayla, but she is deceased…you both know my father of course."

Bulma stopped, "I'm sorry Pan…who is your father?"

"One guess! I'm ½ of what trunks is!"

Trunks thought a minute, 'I'm half a sayian, are you saying that you're a sayian?" Trunks had always been considered clever and cunning and quick to reach conclusions, a trait he shared with his father.

"Yes," Pan nodded happily, "I'm Goten's daughter!"

Trunks and Bulma's mouths dropped, "But, then in the future you were here with your family…this is bad…we need to get you home…"

Pan looked at the destroyed machine that had brought her there and then at Bulma who looked at Trunks, "Then, you're here until I can get this fixed."

Bulma examined the machine and sighed picking up loose and broken parts, 'This could take weeks, maybe a month…" Pan nodded, "its ok…doesn't worry about it, this way I can see everyone when they weren't old..." Bulmas face turned red with rage, "OLD?!" Trunks stepped in to intervene, "Mother, she didn't mean it like that..."

Bulma brushed herself off and calmed down, "Well, then Pan, I guess you're stuck with us for a while, Trunks can help you find a room upstairs to stay in, if you don't mind, Goten might not be happy to find his daughter bugging him, and it'll corrupt the timeline." Pan nodded and turned to Trunks who led her up the stairs to a spare bedroom next to his.

"Here, mom and I will get you some clothes tomorrow when we go shopping." Trunks rummaged through a drawer and found a small set of pjs that fit Pan and she blushed, "Thank you, Trunks..."

Trunks nodded. He was curious as to what everyone would be like in the future, but knew that learning such details could alter the future. He checked to make sure everything was alright with Pan one last time before telling her goodnight and slipping back to his room.

When all was quiet Pan was restless. In her timeline, trunks was over 30, he wasn't married but because of his sayian blood he could easily have passed for a man in his mid-twenties. She had always been fascinated by him, just from the pictures and stories about him she had heard. Now only a few feet away he slept soundly as a teenager like her. Vegeta had intrigued her as well; the gruff man had a soft spot for his daughter, Bra. However, when it came to others, excluding Bulma, he was a different case; from the stories and videos of him she had seen and heard. Pan heard Bulma coming up the stairs and quickly snuggled under her covers. She tried not to remind herself what was happening so fast. In only a few minutes she had been sparing with Trunks and the next she was in the past with a Trunks her own age. It excited her, and at the same time made her heart skip a beat. Without another thought she drifted off to sleep, waiting the next morning when her and Trunks would go shopping.

Chapter two

"Please mom,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Bad Childhood Memories**

"_Alright Trunks, mommy is going to go to the mall, get your coat and lets go". A younger Bulma said to her four year old son. Happy to spend time with his mother, Trunks grabbed his coat and rushed to his mother's side, but not before Vegeta walked into the living room, dripping with sweat after training in the gravity room. _

"_Woman!" he shouted at Bulma, "where are you going?"_

"_Shopping of course, Trunks is coming too" She smiled picking up her purse. Vegeta's eyes twitched, "Woman, what are you thinking, my son is a warrior, he doesn't need to go on one of your earth woman sprees" Bulma tightened her lips, "Well, at least some man in this house needs to become a gentleman!" She spat out. Trunks looked at his mother and father and then again at his mother. Bulma bent down and looked at her son and glared up at Vegeta, "Fine, if he doesn't enjoy it then you can train him as much as you want for the next six months." Vegeta smiled prideful, knowing this was one battle he was going to win over his wife._

_Bulma took Trunks hand and walked out the door, only to return a short two hours later with her hands pull of bags and a crying, screaming trunks. Bulma threw her bags onto the table and stormed into the bedroom where Vegeta was taking a nap._

"_Fine Vegeta!" She spat and stormed out the door. Vegeta woke up and looked at Trunks with an evil smirk and pulled a new video game out from under the pillow and handed it to Trunks. "Good, now that woman won't be bothering us" Trunks smiled happily unsure of what had just occurred and ran to his room and put in his new video game. It would be three years later when Bulma would drag Vegeta and himself to the mall for her hours on end shopping ventures, only to reduce the sayian prince and his son to in his fathers words, 'low rate sayain'._

Trunks woke up to his alarm clock the next morning and got up. He changed into a black t-shirt sporting 'Capsule Corp' and a pair of black pants. He yawned and crept to the corner of his door to make sure his father wasn't around before tiptoeing to the front door, only to be stopped by an unfamiliar voice,

"Good morning Trunks!"

Trunks turned around and saw Pan. The events of the night before flashed back and he sighed in relief before sitting down in front of Pan who was munching away happily on a bowl of rice. Bulma entered the room and poured a cup of coffee before slumping into the chair beside Trunks. She looked tired this morning and his belief was confirmed when she sighed,

"That machine is being a bigger pain to fix than I thought it would be, Trunks, I need you to take Pan shopping today and get me a few things while you're out. I need to work on the time machine." Trunks grimaced, but thought quickly. When his mom got into a project, nothing stopped her and him refusing to do so wouldn't appear well in front of Pan…but why was he thinking about her?

"Fine mom" he finally agreed. Shopping with Pan might not be as bad as shopping with Bulma, or any of his ex-girlfriends. Pan…maybe she was different. Maybe she was the type to go and get what you want and get out. When Pan finished her breakfast and Trunks ate his, they hopped into his car and headed towards the mall.

"Thank you Trunks" Pan said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this. I know you didn't want to come shopping but you did anyway…if you want you can just drop me off." Pan said with her head down and a tear rolled down her cheek. Trunks was stunned at her, and felt bad, already he was judging her based on his own experiences. Trunks said nothing until they got to the mall a few minutes later and stepped out of the car. Trunks got out and went to pans side and opened the door. Pan was shocked and jumped out, "But…"

Trunks shook his head, "I'm the one you should be blaming. It's not you, Pan; I want to go shopping with you." Pan slowly nodded and stepped out of the car and the two entered the mall. Trunks looked at Pan, _What's gotten over me? Was I actually sensitive?! But she seemed so hurt…most girls would cry and demand to be pulled over, but she told me what she was feeling…and now my heart is acting up. Must be the thought of shopping._ Trunks agreed with himself, it had to be the shopping.

Trunks looked at Pan. She had on a red shirt and denim capris. Trunks wondered what would happen if Goten knew he was taking his future daughter shopping and then he wondered something else,

"Hey Pan. Do you practice any Martial Arts?"

Pan looked up and beamed, "Hai! Grandpa Goku taught me some. I think I'm pretty strong, I always beat papa when we fight."

Trunks smiled, though he had lost his interest in fighting not long after he entered high school he had a sudden urge to fight,

"Tell you what Pan, when we get back, we can spar."

Pan smiled again, "Yeah, sounds great!"

Pan and Trunks entered the first store and Pan quickly found several outfits she liked. Pan disappeared into the dressing room and Trunks waited outside, "How does it look Pan?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know…" Pan said quietly.

"Come out and let me see then." A minute later Pan emerged wearing a tan skirt that was just above her kneecaps and a yellow shirt. Trunks smiled, "You look cute Pan." Pan turned red, "no…no! No I don't!" Trunks laughed, "come on Pan, don't you have a boyfriend back home?" Pan got quiet and her lips quivered, "no…"

Trunks laughed, "Come on, I'm sure there's a guy who you love!" Pan turned a deeper shade of red and nodded, "Yes…I love…him…"

Trunks nodded, "Good, then wear this outfit for him, I know he'll go out with you in a second!" Pan blushed and the two spent another hour in the store before leaving with two full bags of stuff. It hadn't been as bad as Trunks had feared it would be, he had been expecting worse, but dare he say it, he enjoyed shopping with Pan? They had gotten the items on the list Bulma had given them and the two headed over to the food court, it was past noon and many hungry people were waiting in line.

"Pan, what do you want?" Trunks asked looking at the sign in front of the china café.

"Sushi." She exclaimed and Trunks laughed. They purchased their meal and took a seat at one of the tables far from the large crowd of people.

"Pan, after here, we need to head home, I have some company work to do, but after that I'll spar with you as much as you want." Pans face lit up again and the two talked until they were finished and then headed back to the car. Pan looked out the window, "You know, this place is very different from the era I'm from."

"Why? What's different?"

Pan shrugged, "I think it's the sky…its never this blue. They were right about pollution,"

Trunks said nothing and continued driving. Pan and Trunks didn't say much the rest of the way home and when they arrived home, Pan took her stuff to her room and Bulma came in and admired some of the outfits she had, Bulma even tried some on but in frustration said nothing as they didn't fit. Trunks had gone to the office; he had a board meeting and some paperwork to do. It wasn't until 9:00pm that evening when he realized the time and cursed under his breath and hurried home. He had broken his promise to Pan. When he arrived home Bulma told him not to disturb her and to let her sleep. When Bulma disappeared Trunks creaked open the door and walked in and sat by Pans bed,

"Pan-chan, you awake?"

Pan slowly opened her eyes and jumped, "Trunks!"

"Sorry, I got late at the office, but I'm off all day tomorrow."

Pan smiled, "ok, Bulma said the time machine was coming along good, and said probably in two weeks I could go home." Trunks nodded and said goodnight to Pan before returning to his own room and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-A Talk with Goten**

Pan and Trunks spared for most of the morning the next day and then went out and got ice cream. For the rest of the week the two spent the majority of the time together and soon Bulma was onto it. On Friday, five days after Pan had arrived; Bulma pulled her son to the side. They weren't together since Pan had gone for a swim in the nearby pool.

"Trunks, we need to talk about Pan."

Trunks was shocked at first, "I know she has to go back soon mom, that's why I'm spending so much time with her." Trunks said and began to walk away. Bulma stopped him, "No it isn't! You're falling in love with Pan! Trunks you can't do this! Pan is from the future, you're…you're 30 when she's 14! She's from the future!"

Trunks felt his mouth go dry. Was he in love with Pan? No, of course not. He wanted to spend time with her because she was different, because he actually made him want to train again; she filled the empty place that had been growing in his heart. But it wasn't love.

"Mother, its ok I know, I just feel a bond with her because she's what I'm not, and I'm my father's son."

Bulma was taken back and offered a half-hearted smile in agreement, "Yes little Vegeta, you are cocky, arrogant and prideful. Pan is sensitive and sweet natured, everything you're not." Trunks questioned his mother, had she threatened him, or provoked him, nevertheless he struck back,

"Just leave me alone mom, so what if Pan makes me feel complete, like a part of me was missing and now its not!"

Bulma smiled to herself, she had won the battle and it only took Trunks a few seconds to realize his error. Bulma sighed and led her son into her office and sat him down, "Trunks, the machine will be ready by next Sunday…you only have a little over a week left, you're my son and I don't want you to get hurt…when she leaves."

"She doesn't _have_ to leave mom, maybe she wants to stay here."

"Trunks Briefs, you know Goten is liable to come around and when he sees her and gets married to God only knows who and has a daughter who looks exactly like pan, or where his best friends girlfriend came, don't you think he's going to get a little suspicious?"

Trunks knew everything his mom was telling him, but his heart refused to yield. He knew he couldn't keep Pan, he didn't even know if she felt the same about him, less than a week and he had fallen in love with a girl who came out bouncing and would leave him behind. Trunks said nothing more and left and returned to his room. He put on his training outfit and flew to the gravity chamber and began training until nightfall. Even when Bulma called him for dinner he kept training…just kept training. If he trained it off, he'd forget Pan.

When his body was drenched with sweat and he could barely crawl from the gravity chamber he flew in through his open bedroom window and threw off his clothes and went into the shower next to his room and let the sweat escape his body. Then quietly he crept into bed and fell asleep and dreamed of Pan.

Early the next morning a call from Goten woke Trunks up. Trunks groggily answered the phone,

"Hey Trunks! Where have you been?!"

"Nothing Goten. " Trunks didn't want to think about Pan, or mention anything to Goten.

"Well…the date…it was awesome. We're going out on another one tomorrow, we got two extra tickets to see the movie, get a girl and let's go."

"Goten, please, I've had a rough week." Trunks said irritated.

Goten was silent for a while, "oh…you did find a girl!"

Trunks felt his cheeks flush and words wouldn't come out._ Geez, yeah, I got the hots for your daughter Goten._ "Hey bring her tomorrow, we'll be waiting at the theatre at noon, tell me what is she like?

"Well…" Trunks started, "She's cute, black hair and brown eyes, and she's younger than us..."

"How young Trunks..?"

"14."

Goten whistled, "wow…four years difference…so tell me the good stuff?"

"What do you mean? She's different…not like the other girls. She's sweet and sincere, and she does these weird things to me."

"Uh-oh, sounds like Trunks has found someone."

"Goten…I don't want you to meet her right now…"

"Aw come on man, I'll see you two tomorrow, bye"

The phone clicked and Trunks mumbled to himself and looked up to see Pan standing in the doorway. Pan had a red tint to her face and bowed, "gomen nasai" and ran off. Trunks cursed to himself and ran after her, but Pan was fast and he didn't catch up to her until they had reached the back hallway.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I just walked in when you were on the phone and I…"

"Pan, what did you hear?" Pan grew silent and Trunks was unsure of whether she would cry or scream. Neither Pan nor Trunks said a word and finally Pan relented and spoke, "You…you were talking to my father."

Trunks knew, she'd heard every word of it. It was too late to turn back now. Trunks put his arms on Pans shoulders. They were small and soft, his muscles barely stayed within the confines of his shirt and he pushed Pan back. His sayain blood was racing, he was becoming his father. When his father wanted something, nothing stopped him. Right now, he wanted Pan. Pan looked up at Trunks and grabbed at his arms, 'Trunks…?"

Trunks and Pan were now against the wall and Trunks looked down, his eyes were different. Without a second thought he bent down and pressed his lips to Pan and remained locked. When they pulled away Pan was shaking, "Trunks…?" Trunks smiled and bent down to kiss her again. When he pulled away Pan blushed and Trunks smiled back. Trunks began to walk away until Pan grabbed his hand. 'I love you…" Trunks turned to look at her and smiled, "Dasuki." He led Pan up the stairs to her room and held her and kissed her forehead. Pan blushed again and went into her room and Trunks down to his room.

Elsewhere in Briefs house a loud crash was heard, "This time I know I felt Trunks energy shoot up!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma threw a pillow onto her husbands face, "Just shut up and go to sleep!" Vegeta snarled, "Woman! You know what's going on don't you!"

"Yes Vegeta and I don't think you're in the mood to hear it!" Bulma shouted

"I swear, you better tell me!" He barked at her.

"Fine, go talk to your son!" Vegeta growled and got out of bed and walked out as the door slammed behind him. Vegeta cursed under his breath until out of the corner of his eye he saw his young daughter Bra. Vegeta let his scowl soften,

"Bra, why are you up?"

"Um…mommy says you two in good mood when you yell like that…"

"Really?" Vegeta said glaring at the locked door behind him, "When did she tell you that?"

"That…uh…Wednesday! Cause you were..." Vegeta covered his daughters mouth and smiled, "Yes, Mommy and daddy were happy…now you need to go back to sleep."

Bra smiled and skipped down the hall, "okay daddy!" Vegeta smiled, something he rarely did, his daughter had a strange effect on him and when he knew no one was watching, took her by the hand to her room and sang to her and tucked her in. She shut the door quietly and then went to his son's room, still fuming at his wife. _I can't believe Bulma…our daughter is four…stupid woman. She named all our children have underwear!_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews. This chapter is focusing mainly on Vegeta and his feelings. Thank you for reading!

Sarktld-I tried to capture Vegeta's personality and add a little humor at the end. Thank you

sacxibchaac-Thank you, I'm going to keep writing in until its done, it won't be especially long though.

**Chapter Four-In War and Vegeta**

Vegeta marched to his son's room. If there was one thing that he didn't like, it was not knowing what was going on. He stopped at his son's room and paused. Wait, that girl that with the black hair, Bulma had said that her name was Pan. Bulma hadn't even said why she was there, only that she would be here for only a short while before going home, but now Vegeta was curious. Something was going on, and he wouldn't get anything out of Bulma, at least not tonight. Trunks on the other hand was easier persuaded. Vegeta opened his son's door and stared at his son. Trunks lay lazily fast asleep with a strange grin on his face. Trunks obviously hadn't been training, so would his power level shoot up? Did some girl dump him; did he realize he had to go in early tomorrow? Vegeta snorted and walked over to his son and leered down.

He thought of his son when he was younger, a dedicated fighter with potential only to be wasted as the mindless president of his mothers company. Future Trunks, if he could see this now, he may be heartbroken, even if times were peaceful. Vegeta smiled to himself, _you make me proud._ Without a word, he walked outside and walked to the room down the hall where Pan was staying. The door was slightly ajar and Vegeta pushed it open. Since he'd met her only a few days earlier, he hadn't really gotten a good look at her.

He opened the door and quickly spotted a girl with black hair reading a comic book. Pan was startled and jumped up. They both looked at each other and it struck Vegeta, Kattarot. There could be no mistake from the awkward facial expressions, to the black hair or the aura they unleashed, it was his descendant. Vegeta was taken back,

"You! Who are you, and who are you to Kakarrot?!"

Pan felt her hands and voice shake, "He is…my grandfather."

"You're too old to be even Gohans son, tell me the truth." Vegeta said accusingly.

Pan stuttered, "I'm from the future, I'm Goten's daughter, Pan. Bulma made a time machine and brought me here…"

Vegeta should've known. She had a significant energy level, it would be hard to mask. Hadn't Bulma said something about building a time machine, but for what purpose? Had she herself been harboring the longing to see her future trunks and not the one of this world? Vegeta turned to leave,

"I see, that's all. How unfortunate you were born to Goten, even if he is my sons best friend, he's a mockery to the sayian race. Gohan is a true sayian warrior; even now he trains harder than Kakkarott."

Vegeta turned and walked away and Pan looked down. Her uncle had been so involved with fighting after the loss of his best friend and rumored girlfriend Videl Satan. Some say it was a broken heart, others agreed it was because Gohan _failed._ Without another word, Vegeta closed the door behind him and went into the living room. Something was going on still, and Vegeta wasn't about to let it rest.

The next morning Pan scrambled downstairs early and began making rice. About fifteen minutes later Bulma stumbled into the kitchen, worn out again from a long nights work in the lab. She was shocked to see Pan making breakfast early in the morning but welcomed the relief of cooking for two sayians…at least Bra wasn't hard to please as far as eating was. All she ever wanted was Vegeta, which surprised Bulma to see the cold sayian prince show a different side of him. Neither Vegeta nor Trunks would be up for another half hour and Bulma knew this was the perfect time to talk to Pan.

"Pan," Bulma started, "we need to talk."

"The machine…is it ready?" Pan asked putting the warm nice into five bowls.

"No, not quite, just a few more bugs to work out, however, there might be a problem that science can't solve."

Pan looked at Bulma puzzled, "What kind of problem?"

"A boy named Trunks."

Pan was taken back. Did Bulma know that Trunks had kissed her last night? She couldn't have, Bulma was on the other side of the house during that time…and only Vegeta could sense ki, or was that why he had come up to her room last night? Weakly Pan asked, "What about Trunks…is something wrong? He's not here at the breakfast table..."

"Trunks had to leave early this morning before any of us left." Bulma explained. _But I didn't even sense him leave, Vegeta I could sense him flaring multiple times during the night, but not Trunks, unless he masked his ki._

"Pan. What exactly is going on between you and Trunks?"

Pan stuttered, "I….I….didn't do anything!" Bulma looked at her with sympathy. "I didn't think so. I'm sorry for bringing it up, its just Vegeta went into one of his fits last night, something about Trunks ki flaring up suddenly and then dying." Bulma took a sip of her coffee and pushed her rice bowl closer to her. "Speaking of Vegeta, tell me, what is he like in the future? I don't think it'll hurt anything, it's not like we're going to have another kid or anything."

Pan nodded, "Vegeta…well, I don't know how to say this..."

Bulma jolted and panicked, "He isn't dead is he?!"

Pan shook her head, "No no, of course not, it's just…he's a little different from what he is now, softer…more gentle. He'll always be the same Vegeta, but his aura isn't so violent and angry, bitter."

Bulma took another sip of her coffee, "I'm glad of that much. It hasn't been easy, being married to Vegeta, but I know he has a soft spot. He's shown it to me…few times, but he does have a part of him most people wouldn't see in a lifetime."

Pan smiled, "Vegeta…you really love him."

Bulma nodded, "Yes, it's hard to explain, love is, Vegeta is. I was dating a guy named Yamcha, more than ten years." Bulma took another sip of her coffee, 'however, when Vegeta first came to earth, my boyfriend fought him…or I should've called him my fiancé. Vegeta killed him."

Pan was speechless, "Vegeta killed someone...and your boyfriend nonetheless. I can't see Vegeta the same way again." Bulma chuckled, "It's not so serious, it's hard to think about even now, but most of us have forgotten it." Bulma told Pan the rest of the story of how Vegeta came to earth, the sayians, cell, Gohan, how Bulma and Vegeta got together, had Trunks, died when Majin Buu blew up the earth and had Bra. When they looked at the clock again they realized it was nearly noon and threw out the rice, since Vegeta had went off to train once again without breakfast, Bra was over at 18's and Krillins house. (They had stopped their morning long talk long enough to see Bra off).

Later Pan went upstairs to take a shower when she felt Trunks ki. She didn't know what to do but put on the outfit Trunks had said that she looked cute in at the mall and stepped outside and ran downstairs just as Bulma was setting the table. She had made Sushi, Pans favorite and Pan took a seat beside Bra and across from Trunks. Vegeta stumbled in smelling of sweat and Bulma held her noise and shifted the air with her hand,

"Vegeta! Go take a shower now! You smell bad."

"Woman! I've been working my non-existent tail off and I'm starving."

"Well Vegeta, where were you went Pan cooked a good breakfast and during lunch? It's your own fault for being hungry!"

"Fine, I'll take a shower, but go ahead and eat, I'm fine eating by myself!" Vegeta shouted at the table of his family and Pan and stormed off upstairs to take a shower.

Bulma slumped into the chair and shook her head, "I swear." Bra reached up and grabbed her mother's sleeve, "Mama, Dad had a tail?"

Trunks, Bulma and Pan looked at Bra dumbfounded. While Bulma searched for the words to explain to her young daughter Trunks chuckled, "Ignore him Bra, we'll talk about it when you're older."

Bra looked at him confused for a while then smiled happily, "Ok!" and continued eating her dinner, rice and fish. The rest of the meal was silent until Bulma took Bra to her bed and tucked her in and returned and laughed with Pan and Trunks. "I can't believe Vegeta said that!" Bulma laughed.

"Yeah, dads non-existent tail that a human, sliced off with a sword. I bet back then it was a real blow to his pride." Trunks added.

"Now mister, when you were three you were pretty hurt when you had your tail removed. Vegeta was too," Bulma intimidated her husband's voice, 'what have you done to my sons pride as a man?'" Pan giggled softly, "Dad said right after he was born he called Piccolo and he just pulled it out. When I was born…uh…never mind, I don't want to talk in the future tense." The others nodded and soon after Bulma headed to the lab to continue working on the time machine, leaving Trunks and Pan alone.

"Pan, we need to talk." Trunks said sternly, his hand grabbing onto Pans. Pan blushed, "Uh…I…"

"Pan, I need to know how you feel. You can't tell me you didn't feel anything with that kiss last night."

Pan stuttered and blurted out, "Of course…I…said I loved you. But Trunks, as soon as Bulma is done with the machine, I have to go home, back to my own time, where you are in your thirties and I am but a teenager." Pans eyes seemed to change and she began to shake and cry, "Where to you, I am only a teenager, the daughter of your best friend. For years I saw the pictures of when you were my age, and then seeing you so much, I fell in love with you, it's too cruel to fall in love with a man so old and yet in your heart he's your age, now, here in the present!" Pan was sobbing now and Trunks leaned down and pressed his lips to Pans. Pan held him and continued to cry. Trunks held her and began to kiss her more intensely. Pan pulled away softly and looked at Trunks in the eyes and Trunks held her to his chest, "Pan, I love you now." Pan looked above Pans shoulder and saw Vegeta leering in the corner.


End file.
